


City Market

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asian Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: The City Market downtown can get pretty busy on Saturday mornings during the summer if you don't get there pretty early.





	City Market

Locus had told Wash the night before that they were going to the City Market. Even said they'd be up pretty early, yet Wash is still in bed. He rolls his eyes and gets back in bed next to him. He cuddles close to him, whispering in his ear.

"Washington," Locus kisses his cheek. "It's time to get up," he gives him another kiss. Gentle as ever. Playing on their love. Especially since Wash is better off woken up like this.

"Go away," Wash croaks out. "It's too early for this."

"Alright, " Locus kisses his lips passionately. When he pulls away, Wash whines quietly. "I was going to buy you coffee and a cinnamon roll, but I guess you're going back to sleep."

Locus gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. He leaves the door open enough for Wash to peak in. He takes his time and doesn't waste time, it's the perfect amount of both that only a few minutes later, Wash walks in.

"Wash me?" Wash asks as he slowly takes off his tank top.

"Of course," Locus helps finish undressing his partner. 

Wash is the one to turn on the water to the exact temperature he wants, knowing Locus doesn’t care. It feels good. Not too hot. Not too cold. Especially since the temperature is going to be hot again today. Nice and cool. 

Locus steps in and closes the curtain behind him. He reaches behind Wash for the scrubby and the body wash. It's Wash's job to do his hair, while Locus just does his body. 

Wash grabs Locus' hand, "...can you use your hands this time?"

Locus nods and puts the scrubby back. He puts the soap on his hands and gently washes him. His touch lingering everywhere. He brushes over Wash's nips by accident, making him shutter at the touch. 

Well, now Locus knows just how sensitive Wash is at 6:45am. Usually he wouldn't wake him this early, so this is new knowledge for him. It’s something new he didn’t know.

It doesn't take them long to finish with Locus doing most of the work.When they step out, Locus dries off Wash quickly. Normally he’d just sit with the towel wrapped around him before actually getting dressed, but now he has no excuse to do that.

"Where's my coffee?" Wash asks after he gets his pants on.

"It's downtown. We have to get there, then you can get your coffee," Locus assures him.

"Ugh," Wash puts his shoes on. "Let's go, then."

Locus smiles at him. He really is adorable when he’s cranky for coffee. Locus grabs his wallet and keys, following Wash out of the bedroom.

Wash gets in the passenger seat way before Locus even has his door open. He really wants this coffee. He promised it like 25 minutes ago. Of course he's trying to hurry along now. Needs coffee to function! 

It doesn't take them no longer than fifteen minutes to get downtown. Locus works down here, so he knows all the ins and outs of this place. It's wizardry. One street would be a one way to the right and the next would be one way to the left. It does it for the majority of the downtown area. How anyone can learn this is pretty damn good at remembering. Wash wouldn't be able to remember any of it.

Yet Locus is doing it just fine. Getting them to a parking lot where it seems no one parks. But it does say free weekend parking. It's right at the streetcar stop too. Which is super convenient for them.

"You working down here has some good perks," Wash goes over and takes Locus' hand.

Locus nods and leads Wash over to the streetcar stop. They only wait a couple of minutes before the next one shows up. They get on and it's not crowded yet, thankfully. It will be later, though. Which won’t be fun. They sit in the seats that face each other. 

The next stop is where they get off at. It's where there's coffee too. Wash sees the coffee house and immediately looks up at Locus, who gives a little nod. Admitaly, Locus was wanting coffee from here too.

Opera House is the name of the place. It's local rather than the chains. Much better coffee than those. It's laid out like a new age, almost hippy like, place. There's mixed matched furniture, art on the walls anyone can buy, and colors that match absolutely nothing.

Wash goes up to the counter, looking at the menu. His eyes frantically search for the frappes. Once he finds them, he smiles slightly. His favorite coffee drink is frappes. No matter what time of the year it is, he’s always going to get a frappe. It’s something that can always be counted on happening.

He orders a large salted caramel and milk chocolate frappe with an extra two shots of espresso. Locus gets the same thing, but a medium instead and one shot of espresso. While they wait, Wash leans against Locus. 

As soon as they say the drinks are ready, Wash pushes against Locus and springs over to grab it. He puts the straw in, seeming very content with the fact that he has coffee now.

"So good," Wash relaxes a lot more now, he takes Locus' hand and heads across the street to the City Market.

It's just this square of various venders. Farmers mostly. There's a guy that has concrete figurines. Some homemade noodles. Tie dye clothing. That's just what's in front of the Steam Boat Museum. 

There's little shops on either side of the museum. Sometimes Locus goes in one to get some incense sticks for the apartment. 

Aisle one has farmers from all over. The majority of them don't use pesticides. Which Locus likes a lot. Then there's the Amish. They're homemade breads and cinnamon rolls are to die for. Perfect flavor. They stop there for sure. 

"Pick out one package of cinnamon rolls," Locus tells Wash while he looks for two good honey wheat loaves. 

"Is one enough?" Wash asks.

"Well, depends on how much you're going to have. Then if you want to bring any back for later."

Wash thinks for a moment before deciding they don’t need anymore. Locus pays and carries the bag so Wash doesn't have to. 

"Do you want your cinnamon roll now or later?" Locus asks.

"Now preferably," Wash loudly slurps down the rest his frappe. "And you owe me more coffee for how early it is."

Locus hands him the rest his coffee since it's almost the exact same thing. Wash happily takes it. There's about half left, but it makes him happy. Locus looks at the other vendors as both walk up the aisle. He makes a mental note of what some have and their prices.

They head up to behind the Italian market. Run by Italians and everything made fresh there. There's picnic tables just outside. It's where they go sit to eat their breakfast. A lot of people that eat at the beignet place typically sit out there too.

Locus goes into the beignet place to get some napkins and a knife to cut the cinnamon rolls out. When he gets back to the table, Wash is already trying to get into them. They're kinda taped shut and it’s hard to open without strength or a knife. So, Wash gives up and pushes them towards Locus.

He rolls his eyes with a slight smile. It only takes him a few seconds to open it. Strength it is. He starts cutting the rolls apart from one another.

"Thanks," Wash takes one of the rolls. 

Locus nods and takes one as well. Just the perfect amount of cinnamon and icing. It's so good.

"Mmm," Wash smiles, clearly enjoying his breakfast. "Why don't you bring these home more often?!" 

"Because why would I bring these home if no one's coming to pick any out," Locus hints at wanting Wash to come along more.

"I see," Wash cuts himself half of another cinnamon roll. 

When they finish, Locus puts the rolls back in the bag and holds out his hand for Wash to take. Which he does. How could he resist?

Content, Wash walks alongside Locus. There's more people there than when they first got there. It's getting pretty crowded. He squeezes Locus' hand.

"You gonna be okay with this amount of people?" Wash asks .

"Yeah," Locus takes a deep breath. He's always fine with the people to a degree. He's more so worried about Wash. "You going to be okay?"

"I guess."

They walk down the remaining two aisles, looking to see what's there. Locus buying a ton of fresh vegetables and everything they'll need for the week. Wash asks for some Asian meals, so Locus gets some vegetables to go in those dishes. They'll need to go to the Asian market that's across the street.

Locus never once makes Wash carry any of the bags. Wash might take a few, but he's never asked to take any. By the end, they have enough food to feed an army, but really it's only feeding two people. They eat more than they look like they do. 

The Asian market smells of fish. That’s the first thing anyone notices when they walk in. Mostly because there’s a fish market in the back of the store. Aisle after aisle of different imported Asian foods and things needed to make dishes.

Wash is the one carrying the hand basket there. Which also means he keeps putting anything he wants in it. It doesn't take long for the basket to get full of stuff they didn't go in there for. 

"Wash?" Locus would cross his arms if he didn't have his hands full.

"Yeah?" Wash innocently looks at Locus.

"No more. Just things we need."

Wash frowns, but somewhat listens. Mostly due to the fact that the hand basket is getting heavy. He does, however, put one more thing in there. Which he tried to do stealthily, but Locus clearly saw him do it. After that disapproval look, Wash stops trying to sneak anything in the basket. They do have to carry this all back to the car, too. Probably should've brought the little cart to carry all this.

Still, Locus carries the majority of it so Wash doesn't have to. They stand on the platform get wait for the streetcar. 

"You know, I can carry more." 

"No need. I've got it," Locus really doesn't let him take any either.

Wash squints his eyes at him and takes a bag or two when Locus isn't looking. When the streetcar shows up, it’s packed. They get on and are lucky to even get a seat. Just one. And of course Locus lets Wash sit down. Wash offered for Locus to sit down, then he’d sit on his lap, but they have to be able to press the stop button for just before their stop. Since not a lot of people get on and off there.

They ride back listening to the sounds of the other people. Thankfully getting to their stop quickly. It was only like two stops away from where they were, but felt like it took forever because of people being loud.

When they get off, they head across the street to their car. Loading everything up in the trunk to return home.

“Hey,” Wash squares up to Locus after he closes the trunk. “Bend down.”

Locus looks at him for a second, before complying to the demand. Wash still stands on his tippy toes to kiss Locus’ cheek. Before Locus can even remotely reply, Wash goes and gets in the car to head home and go back to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taken place at the City Market in downtown Kansas City, Missouri.


End file.
